fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kahuna
Kahuna is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Freezeria. Appearance Kahuna has dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and goatee. He wears a red tropical shirt with white stripes, blue pants and black shoes with red tie. This was the outfit he wore from Papa's Freezeria until Pastaria. Starting in Papa's Donuteria, he wears a teal tropical shirt. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Bananas Hates: Jellyfish Occupation: Surf Shack Owner Kahuna grew up on Calypso Island and won many surfing tournaments as a teenager. Now, he owns the Surf Shack on the island which carries clothes, wetsuits, surfboards, and other beach gear. His hand-crafted Kahuna Boards are the most popular items in his store. On summer weekends, Kahuna teaches surfing to both the locals and tourists. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *3 Bananas *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Blueberry Waffles *Whipped Cream *2 Bananas *Raspberries *Honey *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Onion Ring *Medium Patty *BBQ Sauce *Onion Ring *Pickle *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Atomic Boneless Wings (left) *6 Carrots (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *Mayo *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) **Cherry **Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Honey Drizzle (None on other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) **Cherry **Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Strawberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Pomegranates *3 Bananas *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni (except in six holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce (except in four holidays) *Parmesan Cheese (Chilifest only) *Crushida Pepper *4 Sausages *Random Toppings in other holidays *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Mango Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Seashell with Maui Meringue (Round with Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Tropical Charms (Mini Mallows in other holidays) *Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Banana Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Round with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Atomic Boneless Wings (right) *3 Carrots (left) *3 Curly Fries (left) *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Banana Peppers (top) *6 Ham pieces (top) *6 Pineapple pieces (bottom) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Light bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Hawaiian Roll (White Bread on other holidays) with Marble Colby Cheese *Sliced Ham *Pineapple (Tomato on other holidays) *Sliced Ham *Pineapple (Tomato on other holidays) *Well-done *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Graham Cracker Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Passionfruit Filling *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) *8 Maui Meringue Dollops (Inner Ring) *1 Cherry (Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Walking Taco Bag with Beef *Pineapple Salsa *Jalapeños *Diced Kalua Ham *Lettuce *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Queso Blanco Unlockable toppings along with him *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with Atomic Sauce. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Dr. Cherry. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Banana. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Seashell Cutter. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Pineapple. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Diced Kalua Ham. Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 51 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 8 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 11 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 63 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, he uses his surfboard as his weapon. His skill is Ground Pound. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *He, Captain Cori, and Ivy are the only characters who debuted in Freezeria not to order Calypso Sauce in Wingeria. *He and Ivy's orders are the same in Freezeria. The only difference is the cup sizes (Ivy orders a small cup and he orders a large cup). * In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he didn't wear the teal shirt he is wearing in the sneak peaks. In Donuteria he wears it. * Also, he wears the B style outfit from Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! except he wears yellow sunglasses not blue. * As of Donuteria, he is now smiling. * Kahuna brings a turquoise ukulele during Summer Luau in Donuteria. * He is the first customer to order a well-done cooked cheese sandwich in Papa's Cheeseria. * He doesn't smile on the Papa Louie 2 completion card Order Tickets Kahuna fr.jpg|Kahuna's freezeria order Kahuna's Pancakeria Order.png|Kahuna's Pancakeria Order Kahuna Burgeria HD.png|Kahuna's Burgeria HD order wingeria kahuna.png|Kahuna's Wingeria Order kahunaburgeriatogo.jpg|Kahuna's Burgeria To Go! order Kahuna Hot.png|Kahuna's Hot Doggeria order Kahuna Summer Cup.png|Kahuna's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau Kahuna Freezeria hD.png|Kahuna's Freezeria HD order 2 kahuna.png|All of Kahuna's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Kahuna FTG.png|Kahuna's Freezeria To Go! order Kahuna Summer.png|Kahuna's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Kahuna WHD.png|Kahuna's Wingeria HD order Kahuna Pizzeria.png|Kahuna's Pizzeria To Go! order Kahuna's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau.png|Kahuna's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Kahuna's Regular Cheeseria Order.png|Kahuna's Regular Cheeseria Order kahunacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Kahuna's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Kahuna summer.png|Kahuna's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau kahunasorder.png|Kahuna's Bakeria Order During Summer Luau Kahuna Bakeria.png|Kahuna's Bakeria regular order Kahunatmhs.png|Kahuna's Taco Mia HD Order During Summer Luau Gallery File:Nop.jpg|Kahuna giving a thumbs up File:Closers_2.png|Kahuna and the other closers of Pancakeria kahuna in freezeria.png|Kahuna in the Freezeria lobby with Utah. kahuna gets bad order.png|Kahuna is unhappy with his hot dog 993697_650982931596344_1283906213_n.jpg|Kahuna ground pounding Kahuna.png|Kahuna's Picture Kahuna Finger Point.png|Kahuna is not pleased in Hot Doggeria. Kahuna outfit.png|Kahuna in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Kahuna is not pleaesd.png|"You forgot the whipped cream and blueberries!" Kahuna in action.png|Kahuna in action 0 points from kahuna.jpg|Kahuna gives a zero in anger kahuna cheez.png|Incoming cheese! Angry kahuna.jpg|Kahuna is angry in Pancakeria Kahuna gagnam.png|What is he doing in Cupcakeria!? Gangnam Style!? Freaked kahuna.jpg Kahuna Is not amused.PNG|If only I was a closer in this game. You wouldn't be half as lucky!!! jo.png|Perfect by a point Perfect Cupcakes for Kahuna.png|Perfect with Kahuna in Papa's Cupcakeria Perfect cupcakes for Kahuna 2.png kahuna's back to being a closer.png|Kahuna, in Pastaria as a closer again Kahuna h.png|Kahuna's Halloween costume (most likely one his shirts and a tiki mask) kahuna perfect pasta.png Thumbs Up from Kahuna.png Kahuna as a tiki warrior 2.png Kahuna as a tiki warrior.png|Kahuna's full tiki costume Kahuna as a tiki warrior 3.png Cooper.jpg|Kahuna waiting in the lobby with Ivy and Cooper Pancakeria. Kahuna in distress.png|The Kahuna in distress The fat Kahuna got rescued by Boomer.png|Kahuna got rescued by Boomer Infinity Kahuna.jpg|This is raw and perfecto Senur Kahuna likes this Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.png R n.jpg Kahuna gets bad order.png Kahuna.png kahuna ducking.png|Kahuna ducking Perfect Pasta for Kahuna.png Perfect Pasta for Kahuna 4.png FreezeriaTo Go! App Icon on Flipline's Homepage.png A Pastaria 5.PNG|Kahuna is not pleased R24.jpg Aww look at the Kahuna.png|the Kahuna won a plushie Newkahunaforcassie.png|The New Kahuna kahuna summer luau.png|Kahuna in the Summer Luau kahuna donuteria and kahuna pastaria.png|Differences between Kahuna in Donuteria and Pastaria... Kahuna 2.jpg Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Kahuna_y_Gino.png|Kahuna with Gino in the Dining room in Donuteria Kahuna 3.jpg kahuna in freezeria 2 go.png|Kahuna ia a STAR here! Wow! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-30-33-545.jpg Kahuna at the donuteria.png SAVE ME SURFBOARD.PNG|SAVE ME, SURFBOARD! Kahuna is an Elite Nerdlord.PNG|Kahuna, please. Gold Kahuna HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.37.15.png|Kahuna during Summer Luau Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.37.40.png|Kahuna plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.37.37.png|Ditto. Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png (Donuteria) Kahuna during Summer Luau before star customer.png|Kahuna's Cheeseria icon during summer luau. Kahuna perfect.png|Kahuna and Willow love their perfect donuts during Easter! Perfectonkahuna.jpg|After making him really mad, I get a perfect! Whoop whoop! KahunaPL3.png|Kahuna in PL3 Kahuna Pastaria Perfect.png|Kahuna enjoys his perfect Christmas pasta! Kahuna Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Kahuna goes Bronze for perfect Pirate Bash cupcakes! kh.png|Kahuna loves his pasta Kahuna perfect 2.png|Kahuna is excited with his Summer Luau donuts! kahuna perfect.JPG Kahuna Cheeseria Perfect.png|Kahuna is super excited with his perfect tropical sandwich and fries! Kahuna Cheeseria Perfect 2.png|Kahuna goes bronze with Timm and his perfect sandwich! Cus.JPG Nevada-Kahuna-Roy.png|People enjoying their Summer Luau drinks during Cheeseria Kahunaisnothappy.png|Kahuna's "serious" face in PL2:WBA end screen Kahuna - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Kahuna in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Kahuna - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Kahuna Style B in Papa's Bakeria Kahuna Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Kahuna! KahunaPerfect.jpg|Kahuna loves his perfect wings! KahunaPerfectAgain.jpg|Kahuna enjoys some more perfect wings with Greg! 3rdKahunaPerfect.jpg|...And some more perfect wings 4thKahunaPerfect.jpg|...And once again, he enjoys his perfect wings. Screenshot (18).png Fan Art kahuna in fan art up.jpg|fan art up-Kahuna Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:K Characters